User talk:Cal Jedi
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Master Fredcerique page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 19:57, May 24, 2011 Bonjour! I totally understand. The Wook's taken a lot of my Internet time too, but since I'm the founder, I need to spend quite a bit of time here too. Thanks for checking us out, though! :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 13:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:What? Haha That's definitely not how I want it to be. I want the article to say everything there is to know about "Jesus Loves Me." It just hasn't been expanded. Everyone in the community had things happen and so had to leave, meaning I'm all that's left. :P I do what I can. I'm working on adding lyrics to all the song stubs in order to lower the number of stub pages. If we have less than 1/5 of our articles as stubs, we can get a spotlight. I'm sure that'll bring in some editors. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *Absolutely! :P Feel free to add any relevant information. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 13:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) **Add everything. :P Any info you can find. See the Layout Guide for the how to structure the articles. See City on Our Knees for an example. I'm glad you're doing hymns. We are sorely lacking in that area. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:What's up I got them. No worries. :P If the nomination is still in need of a review when I get the chance, I'll review it. Also, could you give me an idea on where in the book the policies are? I haven't read it yet. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:....whatever the heading was :P Well, there isn't an official policy on videos yet, but I suppose I could write something up and put it in a CH forum for JMAS, Kathleen, you, and I to review. Anyway, we only use music videos, not videos with the lyrics and a picture, the official music videos. They go in a section titled "Music video" (see LMW:LG). And as for the spotlight, just keep expanding our small articles. You usually work on hymns. That's an area in need of severe expansion, so if you wanna continue that, that'd help a lot. Expanding already existing articles helps us get closer to a spotlight faster than creating new ones, so try and focus on that. I actually just applied for a spotlight today, so now's a good time to cram in as much editing as we can to expand stubs. I find that simply adding the lyrics usually brings a page up to a good length. I'm leaning on all my work on lyrics to get us the spotlight this time. Hope that answered your questions. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) CH forum I've started a forum on our new video policy. Join the discussion! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 22:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Oops, I forgot to add the header to the forum. The header template automatically categorizes the forum under the CH category. That's how the CH page knows to add it to the list. Anyway, it's up now. As for what to do next, you can go ahead and create hymn articles. It Could Happen in a Moment is in my hymnal, so I can do that one. You could also create articles on hymnals, if you wanna. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) **Nope, there isn't an article on a book of any sort yet. Go ahead and create one, and I'll take a look at it. We'll need to create a book infobox, categories, and Layout Guide, and probably some other stuff. Just make the article, and I'll take care of the rest. :) Also, an image of the cover would be nice. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ***It looks great. I created an infobox and added it to the article. And yes, the "th" genre tag works fine. Just let me know when the article is complete, and I'll review it and we can decide on a Layout Guide. Also, you might wanna create a sig page in order to the link to the Wookieepedia image out of your signature. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ****I've added the perameters you asked for to the book infobox. Everything's looking good. Go ahead and keep working on the hymns. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:HEY!!! Did I really? If so, you do know you can copy your text at the bottom of the page and paste it back in the top edit box, right? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 21:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *I just joined the channel. Also, as for your sig, you should have in the signature box in your preferences. That should handle the problem. This will, however, require you to make a Sig page at the Wook if you don't already have one. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 21:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia links Just wanted to let you know that we plan on creating articles for all the writers and composers and such, so go ahead and make redlinks in the hymn articles for these instead of linking to Wikipedia. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *You need to capitalize the S in Sig. That should do the trick. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Moving Ahead I saw the page, and when I read "Verse of the Day" and "On this day..." I was like, "Finally, someone to get these projects going." :P I would love it if you would take those on. :P As for the userboxes, I'd love to see more. I saw the genre one. I'll look at it later today and see what all may need changing to fit our current organization of userboxes. We have a page at LifeMusic Wiki:Official userboxes. And for VOTD and OTD, they work the same as QOTD and OTD do on Wookieepedia, so you can look there for reference. I have seeral verses I used way back when I first started the VOTD. You could reuse those by simply moving them to the new dates. Anyway, thanks a lot for all the help. I got a response from Wendy about the spotlight. She said just reply when I'm done deleting the stubs and she'll review us. If things go as planned, that should be by the end of next week. After we get accepted, it will still be a little while before the spotlight goes up, as there is a queue, but we can be patient. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 11:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *I'm gonna go ahead and move the old verses from December to spots during this month to help us get ahead. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) **Oops. :P Didn't get your message in time. Just start where the leave off on Sept. 18. I'll move the one you just made. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ***That's fine. Just don't create anymore verse pages until I get these all forted out. I think I'm almost done. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ****It just hadn't updated yet. I purged the page and it's blue now. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *****I've gotta get off right, and I won't be back on today, so if you wanna continue, here's what needs to be done. There currently is no verse for the 13th. Also, the LMW:VOTD page needs to be updated to show the correct order or verses again. After that, everything can be removed on the Archive except for the September section. Then, more VOTDs can be added. Whew. This ended up being a much bigger project than I thought. :P Anyway, that should get us up and going. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Well, I've re-requested a spotlight. I believe I've deleted enough stubs. Now I'm recreating the articles with lyrics so they won't count as stubs for the spotlight. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:37, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *Nah, we can't lose it. But I hope we don't lose productivity anyway. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 22:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:POS Absolutely!!! I'll add them. I protected the page for obvious reasons. I didn't want anyone able to edit it. That page is really the whole reason for this project. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 15:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:1st Annual blah blah... Sounds good to me. We could dedicate one month out of every year to a specific book if we want. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 02:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Birthday Haha thanks. :) Back at ya. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, Cal, you need to categorize all the files you uploaded. They go in Category:Album covers along with all the categories that the album's article goes in. Thanks. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Haha It's no biggy. Glad I caught it before you uploaded like fifty images. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 15:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bruce Frye YouTube is blocked at my school, so I'll check that vid when I get home. Also, not every album contains (Album) at the end of the article title. Just ones where it's needed to differentiate between multiple things. If there is an album with a song of the same title, the song gets (song), but the album gets nothing, since albums are broader in scope than songs. Also, I haven't been on IRC much the past week or two either mainly because you and Tope haven't. lol Anyway, I'll see what I can do later tonight, and thanks for letting me know. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 17:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *Haha, yeah, I think it's a little bit of both you missing me and me not joining much. lol Also, we need the genre and his origin for categorization purposes too, as his article is currently uncategorized. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 17:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, that's what I mean by "origin." [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 17:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ***Thanks! :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 17:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks for welcoming the new user. I tried, but it wouldn't save. lol [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random VOTD Thanks! I'll definitely add some. lol [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC)